Family Ties
by colonelZ
Summary: Jasper wasn't the only member of his family turned into a vamp during the Civil War. His sister's decided to visit her brother, but the Volturi have decided to drop in on Bella. Jasper's sister has a choice to make, luckily for Bella she's a thrill seeker
1. Chapter 1

Hey, This is my first Twilight fan-fiction so be nice. Not your run-of-the-mill story either, the main character's are OC's, but the original gang will show up later in the story. (So basically if you don't like stories that aren't conpletely centered on the main characters from the book stop reading.) But i asure you Bella and the Cullens come in later.

Well, let me know if you like it. (Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Celeste's POV

Bullets whirled around me, some only missing my slim frame by centimeters. I squeezed the trigger of my musket, wincing as the butt of the gun rammed itself into my shoulder. I clumsily reloaded the barrel as I watched my previous target fall. Once again thoughts of my brothers filled my sleep-deprived thoughts. I stopped for a split second, praying silently that I would never meet my kin in battle.

A bullet whizzing by my head broke my daze, ushering me back into thundering reality. In a small way, I wished the bullet had connected. What did I have left to live for anyway? Parker was the reason I was disguising my self as a man in the first place, and he was dead, or worse, had abandoned me and run from the raging conflicts that surrounded us. If I ran and went home, my Confederate family would surely disown me, or in my father's case actually kill me: me, his Union daughter who'd run off to join the army with her husband. A husband they didn't even know I had might I add.

Another ball of lead flew passed my ear, triggering a burst of adrenalin, reminding myself that not all of me was quite ready to give up on life.

I let lose another blast of gunpowder and prepared to fire once more as I watched my mark fall to the blood soaked earth. I _almost_ laughed; I never missed. Anything unfortunate enough to be in my sights while I carried a heavy musket in my arms had seen it's last day as a living creature. It was ironic; I was a woman, but the Union Calvary's best shot, and also the luckiest when it came to avoiding the deadly shrapnel.

Or so I'd thought.

Vaguely, I felt the sensation of a small ball rushing through the center of my chest. I felt it burst through my lungs and out through my spine. Pain erupted from my chest; sending the signals of unbearable suffering to my already foggy head as the musket clattered to the ground, no longer supported by my limp arms. My knees lost their strength as my weakened body fell to into the hard dirt, preparing to join the dead of the Civil War.

My mind began to shut down as the blood drained from my body, my senses loosing their function. I could no longer think coherently, and the smell of gunpowder faded from my nose. My sight failed completely, and the world faded into a searing darkness. My ears however, still seemed to work, or I thought they did. I must have started hallucinating because I thought I heard a snarl coming from the woods beside me. It sounded terrified and furious at the same time.

Then, I knew I was dead, because I heard Parker calling my name. He sounded terrified. He called again, his voice full of authority and fear, telling me not to give in, that I wasn't allowed to die, that I had to stay in awake. I felt two stone cold arms wrap around my beaten body, lifting me gently off the ground. He moved me, I think, because the thundering of the battle was suddenly muted as if it were miles away.

Cool hands caressed my face, and Parker's voice called my name over and over again. I wanted to move, open my eyes and find him, but my body wouldn't listen. I felt separated from it, as if I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean. The same cool hands moved to my neck, brushing my short sweaty hair aside. The pain in my chest was numbing, the feeling fading as I lost contact with the realm of the living.

Cold lips kissed my neck with the softest pressure. The lips formed words against my paling skin as Parker's voice floated through my head, "Be angry if you must, but I cannot lose you," he said as the lips parted and cold teeth sunk deep into my flesh.

Parker's POV

I'd been watching her for weeks now. I had been surprised at first that she'd stayed after my 'disappearance'. I had hoped that she would run away from it all; nothing could be better for her now. She looked miserable, sitting there a few feet away from the men. I mentally kicked myself as I studied her still thinning frame. She'd lost an impossible amount of weight during the war. She looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in days. Her body was being destroyed, and this whole stupid, idiotic thing had been my idea. At least before, when I'd been able to be by her side, she was somewhat happy. Watching her now, it seemed everyday she grew more depressed.

It killed me to know that she thought I was dead, or worse, had abandoned her. I wanted so badly to run to her side and let her know that I was still here, watching her everyday, that I wasn't dead and that I hadn't abandoned her. But how could I face her, being this pathetic creature that I am? I was a vampire, and could never hope to hold her in my arms once again.

I resented being kept from her; it was a fate far worse than death. Oh, how I longed to run to her, hold her warm body close to me, and kiss her full sweet lips. But I couldn't, there was too great a chance I would hurt her. Oh, but I wanted to so badly, to take her away from this war, the world even, and have her all to myself. Damn that vampire. It would have been better if he had just killed me, especially after hunting me as long as he claimed. But no, my luck was not that good. He left me to change, doomed me to a life of pinning for a love I could no longer have.

I suppose I could always change her, but I could never do that to her. Celeste may have been able to stomach the idea of war, but not killing innocent humans for any reason except personal gain. It would destroy her. I could take watching her from afar as she went on with her mortal life. I wouldn't last long after her life ended, vampire or not, I couldn't live without her.

The barking of orders broke me from my daze. A battle was about to begin. My eyes never left my girl as she filed into rank disguised as a man. I followed slowly beside them in the woods as they marched. My eyes never left my angels face, not even to see if I was about to run into something.

I watched as they lined up facing the opposing Confederates, Celeste on the front line, as usual. The Union would never find a better shot. My eyes were glued to the battle as blast after blast was fired. The dead littered the ground. Eventually, I had to stop breathing. My self-control was being tested to its limits. The only thing that kept me from drinking the blood of the dying was the thought of the look of horror on Celeste's face if she saw.

I followed her with my eyes and thoughts as she moved closer to the woods. She was so close. I could take her now, and no one would ever know.

She was slow today; normally her reactions were much faster. Her thoughts must be elsewhere. Though what could be more pressing than bullets whizzing past your head I had no idea.

One shot rang out more clearly than all the others. I watched in horror as a bullet connected with my love's chest before shooting out through her back. I snarled in fury and terror, as she fell, not caring who heard me. Without thinking, I yelled her name to the air, rushing forward to her side. No, she was not allowed to let this happen. She was not allowed to leave me so soon. I called her name again, willing her to return to consciousness. Her eyes had clouded over, and I knew she could no longer see. Slowly her eyes closed, ignoring my pleas.

I picked her limp form off the blood soaked ground as gently as I could, and ran. I stopped a spilt second later and laid her back down on the earth. Quickly I checked her wound. Miraculously, her fragile heart was still beating, but she was loosing so much blood. I briefly wondered why I felt no urge to drink from her, but the thought faded quickly.

Celeste would never last more than five minutes if I didn't do something. What could I do? I could change her. No, I wouldn't, couldn't, do that to her. Could I? Softly I ran my hands over her paling face. Her skin was getting colder, another reminder of her limited time. She was fading fast, I had to do something. My life was nothing if she didn't exist.

I brushed her short blonde hair away from her neck, exposing the soft skin below. Carefully, I kissed her neck, noticing for the first time how wonderful she smelled. I pulled her close to my cold body, my lips lingering on her neck. I decided then and whispered against her skin. "Be angry, if you must, but I cannot lose you." I bit her.

Celeste's POV

Fire spread through my veins, dragging me back to earth. Only the damage to my spine prevented me from screaming in agony. This was it. I could be in no other place than Hell itself. Distantly, I could here Parker's voice, "Celeste, hold on, love. I know it hurts, don't worry, it will be over soon. It's all right. I'm here with you. It will be over soon." He kept repeating these words in my ear and I was thankful, it gave me something else to focus on. It was the only thing that made it through the agony of my body. The next three days seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think of the story and i'll post the next chapter if I get some feed back.

colonelZ


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Me again. Sorry it took a little while to get a new chapter up...for the 32 people who've even looked at this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it...ummm and there is a little romance ahead and implied intimacy, so if you want to skip this chapter you can. (note this is my first shot at writing romance so be nice and tell me how i do okay?)

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own twilight...despite the fact that Eclipse is going to be released on my birthday. **(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Parker's POV

Only the sudden gasping of her already shallow breathing told me it had worked. I briefly wondered why she didn't cry out, but then I remembered the path the bullet had carved through her chest. I hoped the change would be able to repair damage done to her spine. I leaned against a nearby tree as I pulled her limp body onto my lap and cradled her head against my chest.

In a vain attempt to keep my guilt-ridden thoughts at bay, I whispered words of encouragement softly into her ear. My heart burned with such fear that it felt as if I were changing all over again. What if, when she woke, she was no longer my Celeste that I loved so much? Would she hate me for what I had done to her, the pain I'd forced her to endure? Was I even in time to save her life? My fears continued to ravage my mind as I held her.

Gradually, her wounds healed. I watched in amazement as her body subtly continued to change. She gained mass: replacing the muscle she had lost due to lack of food and sleep during our little army adventure. Her skin paled, and her body temperature slowly dropped as her weak heart slowed. Her breathing remained ragged and shallow, but her spine was repaired. Her facial expressions began to mirror the pain she was in and her hands clenched into fists.

Finally, after three miserable days, her heart stopped. I was amazed she hadn't vocalized her agony, but then again Celeste had always had a large pain bench. My gaze was fixed on her face as she opened her once gray eyes. The crimson orbs of a vampire stared wonderingly back at me.

"Hello." She said quietly. Her musical voice had never brought me more pleasure.

"Hello," I replied, looking down longingly into her ever-intelligent eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked, needing to make sure she was no longer in pain. She nodded her head. I loosened my grip on her slim frame as a sign she could get up if she wanted. She stirred, as if testing her range of motion, and then stood in one fast, lithe movement.

I watched her as she realized how quickly she'd just moved. She looked down at her hands, studying their change in color and texture, not entirely believing they were hers. Her eyes flashed up to meet mine, bursting with curiosity and slight concern. I looked up at her sadly, pleading with my heart for her understanding. I told her what I had done, what I had forced her to become.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was sitting down now, leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from myself, a factor I did not overlook. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I wished she would tell me. Not only to know, but to hear her voice again; she hadn't spoken since she first opened her eyes. I studied her face, looking for her reaction, and the anger I feared. She looked stunned, but I couldn't see any anger on her glorious face. Not that it was any comfort really. Celeste had always had a unique talent for hiding her anger.

I stood up and looked towards the creek. I hadn't noticed it three days before when I'd carried her bleeding body away from the battle. It was a little stupid to turn away from her, but I couldn't stand to just stare at her face and wonder what was going on in that wonderful head of hers.

"Look," I started, still not facing her. "You can hate me for the rest of eternity if you want. I just acted on impulse. I'm sorry. There's no excuse for making you face this, but I just couldn't stand there and watch you-," I stopped, because suddenly she was standing in front of me. She hadn't even made a sound when she moved.

I looked her in the eye, and instantly regretted it. Even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't look away.

Hesitantly, as if afraid she was overstepping some invisible boundary, she reached up and rested her cold hand on the side of my face. Despite my fear for her anger, I leaned into her hand, inhaling her sweet sent. She stroked my cheek with her thumb as I closed my eyes, relishing her cool touch.

"I'm not angry," she spoke softly, her voice full of emotion. I opened my eyes to look at her face. To my relief it was soft, practically glowing with love as she continued, "There is nothing I could love more than to spend the rest of eternity with you, no matter what we are."

The release I felt was beyond compare. I was euphoric at the knowledge that she still loved me even after I had damned her to a life of blood; she would be mine for the rest of eternity.

Celeste's POV

I could tell by the look on his face that he was pleased with my answer, though that may have been an understatement. Personally, I was just delighted he was happy. Of course the revolution that I was now a vampire was quite disturbing, and it would have to be faced. For the moment however, it could be pushed back to the far corners of my mind. Right now, Parker was with me again, and nothing could take him away from me. I smiled up at him with my usual, lopsided grin.

He smiled back, taking my hands in his and wrapping my arms around his neck, drawing my body much closer to his in the process. It startled me briefly, even though we'd been married a year and a half now, we had never had any intimate contact. If anyone had seen us too close together back home, things could have gotten very messy, very quickly. However, it seemed this new development in our humanity changed things drastically.

He let go of my hands, in favor of my waist, and pulled me even closer. Apparently being a vampire didn't change much about your _other_ desires. If my heart were still beating it would have stopped at the closeness of him. He leaned down and briefly rested his cold cheek against mine. His nose glided along my jaw, accelerating my unnecessary breathing and sending a shiver down my newly repaired spine. He smirked: obviously proud of himself.

He captured my lips with his in a chaste kiss, before continuing to explore my jaw line. My arms tightened instinctively around his neck. My fingers burred themselves in his hair, and I pressed my body against his cold, hard frame.

I think that's what broke his self-control; Parker never was fond of the slow, easy steps rule of physical contact.

He smiled against my skin and captured my lips with his once more, parting them softly. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth as his hands found their way up my shirt, exploring my skin underneath.

* * *

A.N. Ahem. uhh yeah. No lemons in this fic. Anyway i'd kind of like to know if this chapter was good or not, so if you feel like it please review! And thank you to the two wonderful people who already have!!!

colonel Z


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get up a new chapter, i've been really busy. Anyway, there's going to be a major time skip in this one, plus, you'll see Parker and Celeste (well Celetse mostly, Parker will next chapter) come out of their 19th century shells a little. Hope you enjoy it! (spoiler alert for my next sentance: is anyone else dissapointed that bella still wasn't a vampire at the end of eclipse?)

**Disclaimer: If i own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse, Jacob black would have gotten the crap beaten out of him by edward by now. **(Edit: This Chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Parker's POV

I had never experienced _anything_ like _that_ ever before in my life. I hadn't thought it possible to be filled with so much passion and love at one time. Boy, had I been wrong; that was nothing like the first time.

I still had a smile on my face as Celeste detangled herself from my arms. I never dreamed Celeste had so much energy in her. It was brilliant.

I was still smiling stupidly as my angel's gorgeous face filled my vision. "Satisfied?" She asked, grinning.

"Unbelievably." I replied, still too dazed to say more. She leaned down and kissed me passionately, only to pull away all to soon. Despite all my forwardness, I was, apparently, very masochistic. Celeste had me wrapped around her finger.

Gracefully she stood up and began to retrieve her discarded clothes. I pouted. I did not want her beautiful pale skin to be covered up with any type of fabric. Sighing in defeat, I pulled myself up of the ground and got dressed.

As I was buttoning up my shirt, I saw Claire stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes widened and her entire body became impossibly still. Oh, no. Celeste hadn't hunted yet, and if there was a human anywhere near here…

She flew into the bushes faster than anything I'd ever seen. I raced after her, relying on her sent to track her down. When I finally found her, my jaw dropped.

Celeste was in the middle of a clearing. Around her were the bloodless bodies of two mountain lions. I was completely lost. Vampires could survive off of animal blood? I smiled reassuringly at Celeste, who smiled tentatively back.

Who knew? Maybe eternity wouldn't be so bad after all.

**144 Years Later**

Celeste's POV

I stared blankly out across the road, lost in my thoughts. The cars flew past, not thinking twice about the lone biker stopped on the edge of the interstate. The overcast sky kept them from seeing me as more.

The corners of my mouth twitched up in a grin. It was interesting to think of how scared modern day humans would be if something meant only for science fiction and horror movies was suddenly standing in front of them. Yes, the twenty first century was much more amusing than the nineteenth. It was cleaner too, well, humans (and vampires) were. Personal hygiene had made some major break throughs: the air, not so much. At least it didn't smell like blood anymore.

I coughed as I hopped down from my balanced position on my bike. I pulled my jacket on and zipped it up as far as it would go. I put on my helmet and gloves, preparing for any sudden change in the weather.

I swung my leg over the seat and kick started my bike expertly. I let the engine idle quietly as I waited semi-patiently for a gap in the traffic. I pulled out quickly into a space that should have been to small, and accelerated as fast as my Honda would allow, zooming in and out of the empty spaces.

I was anxious to get to Washington. Parker was waiting for me in a town called Port Angeles. Supposedly my brother, Jasper, was living in a town near there.

Jasper was the only member of my family I had yet to track down. The others had been easy to find. Either they were dead, or through a series of events had been turned into vampires, which, surprisingly enough, had happened to the majority of my kin.

Of my six family members, four had ended up as vampires. My little sister, Sara, had been turned several years after the war by a vampire named Paul when she was 17. Other than that I really didn't know much about her, she was only five when I left with Parker and our relationship was still in the works.

All three of my brothers had been turned into vampires during the war. Adam was the first. His future mate, Alyssa, changed him after he had been wounded in the shoulder. Alyssa had said his blood turned her on…and not in a thirsty way. I scowled; I did _not_ need to be informed of that particular piece of information.

Peter had been caught running through the woods. Apparently, he had tried to run away to avoid serving in the war. A lone vampire had run him down, but he'd somehow survived the attack. A few decades later he'd run into (literally, I was told) Jessica. They'd been together ever since.

I didn't have the details on Jasper yet. It had taken me a hundred and forty four years to find any information on him. Other than the fact that he'd disappeared during the war, I didn't know much. Hopefully I'd get to see him again soon. I really missed Jasper. I'd been closer to him than any of my other siblings, not to mention my parents. Losing touch with him had been the hardest thing to deal with.

About a week ago, I'd talked with a coven that said they'd seen him staying in a town called Forks in Washington State. I was skeptical. It was odd for a vampire to keep up a permanent residence. But Parker and I were headed there now to check it out.

I'd considered staying in Forks itself, but Parker wouldn't have it. The coven had also informed us of a pack of werewolves living in the reservation just outside the town. In truth this just made me want to go stay in the town more and see what kind of vampire my little brother had become that could manage living with humans _and _werewolves but...Parker had made me swear to stay outside the town. I'd told him I would, but curse him for knowing me too well. He hadn't believed me and was now coming along for the ride.

Quite personally I didn't see the big deal. As long as you could out run the wolves you were fine. Besides, they were _adorable_.

Parker didn't share my enthusiasm.

I swerved quickly to the left as I nearly drove into the rear end of a Toyota. I centered my thoughts on not hitting vehicles at high speeds or missing my exit. I may have had heightened reflexes, but I was not a mind reader.

I continued flying down the interstate, enjoying the sensation of wind currents rushing around my body.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it! As you've probably guessed, Bella and the Cullen's will be coming up soon, though i can almost garuntee that they'll be a little occ.

Any way, please please please review...normally i try not to beg for reviews...but this is kinda depressing. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed!!!!

colonelZ


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I have a new chapter up. You get to see a diferent side of Parker in this one, and of course the Cullens make an appearance. I hope you enjoy it...and this might be a little ooc, don't kill me if it is.

**Disclaimer:** **if i owned twilight then i would not be posting this story on here. **(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Parkers POV

I banged my head against the brick wall in impatience. It wasn't hard enough to damage to the building, but it gave my idle brain a jolt. I was bored, and Celeste was late. I never should have let her drive all the way here from Montana.

I glared at the sky. Why did Celeste have to have such a talent for ticking off werewolves? I couldn't let her go anywhere near a pack without her heading in for a direct confrontation. I wish I could trust her not to go thrill seeking on trips like these.

Her brother just happened to live near a pack. My luck was horrible. Celeste just couldn't go one day without finding someway to put herself in danger…and me by extension. I blamed the 1920's.

I looked around. I was leaning against a small electronics shop, one of many small stores on the street. Humans walked by in throngs, their scents tickling my senses.

I closed my eyes again, attempting to remain patient. I wasn't very successful. I groaned and decided to people watch. I definitely had too much time on my hands. I wished fervently I could sleep, but my restless eyes wandered through the crowd as my thoughts returned to my wife's upcoming venture. She was going to see the last of her siblings.

I wasn't going to join her for that part of the trip. I was not suicidal. It was obvious that they wanted me dead. Apparently they hadn't been too happy with me stealing Celeste from them, and the fact that they'd gotten a letter that she'd been killed in the war didn't only intensified their thoughts of revenge. So, I was determined to stay safely hidden while Celeste caught up with her brother.

My eyes wandered further down the street and stopped. My eyes widened at what I saw. Jasper…here…I was dead.

I was more than considering running like the coward I was when his head shot up. His eyes widened in recognition before narrowing instantly in hate. I could tell a growl was building in his throat.

At Jasper's side was a short pixie like vampire, who I assumed must be his mate, and she was looking at both of us apprehensively. She whispered frantically in his ear, too quietly for me to hear. He took several deep breaths, making an obvious effort to stay calm.

I just stood there looking at him fearfully; it was too late to run. I was a coward and I knew it, but I also knew better than anyone the violence Celeste's brothers could escalate to when someone harmed their sister. I swallowed hard as he walked my way.

He grabbed a fist full of my jacket and hauled me down the street. The girl followed us quickly not at all surprised at the way this way going. It seemed as if she knew exactly how this would turn out. I hoped it didn't end with me dying.

We stopped next to a silver Volvo and Jasper pinned me against the side. He never let go of my jacket as he snarled in my face, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right now."

"Because Edward would kill you if you made a mess on the side of his car."

I turned to the left, wanting to see my potential saviors. Another vampire couple had joined us now. An overly muscular man stood next to a positively gorgeous woman. Though I would never, ever tell Celeste I thought that.

"Emmet, Rosalie." The pixie-like vampire nodded in their direction. "Nice timing."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Like you didn't see us coming, Alice. What's going on?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Ask Jasper."

Emmet raised an eyebrow at Jasper. "Jasper, what going on? Who's this guy, and do you need any help with him?" A strange light flickered in his eyes as he spoke, obviously hoping for a fight.

If I could have, I would have pissed in my pants.

Jasper sighed, backing away from me slightly. "That depends on what he has to say for himself." His glare turned back to me, full force.

I reluctantly took my gaze off of Emmet. I didn't want him to sneak up on me if a fight broke out. "It's a long story."

"Then I say we continue this back at the house." Alice suggested, moving to get in the passenger side of car. Rosalie sighed as she walked around to the drivers seat.

Jasper exhaled loudly and adopted a mask of calm serenity as he shoved me in the car. Emmet slid in the other side. No sooner had Jasper gotten in next to me and closed the door was Rosalie pulling out onto the street and speeding off in the direction of Forks.

The twenty-minute drive was silent. Despite the fear that I new should have been ravaging my body, I felt strangely calm, it seemed as if my emotions were being kept in check by some invisible force.

Everyone else was oddly at calm as well; more so than I would think you should be with a strange vampire in your car. The underling tension never left, however, it was just overshadowed by stronger emotions.

The car finally came to a stop in front of a beautiful house that was isolated deep in the woods. We pilled out of the car. Well, I was pulled out by Jasper, but the effect was the same.

Alice and Rosalie sauntered up to the house, and I heard them call out to someone. I was slightly confused. Did they all live here? The only coven I'd heard off that was more than three vampires was the Volturi. How many belonged to this one?

My thoughts left me and fear returned with a slice of anger as Jasper drug me into the house, Emmet trailing close behind. I was pulled into a magnificent foyer, and then into a large sitting room where two more vampires were waiting with Alice and Rosalie. Jasper let go of me and sat down in a chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The new couple looked at me curiously as Jasper took his seat. The man raised an eyebrow at the situation and nodded at the couch, indicating for me to sit. I sat. The woman took her place next to the man, who was obviously both her mate and the authority figure of the coven.

A feeling of frustration and fury washed over me as I fought not to rip apart the closest thing to me. The man's eyes flew silently to Jasper, warningly.

Jasper looked away as he clamed down again. "Sorry Carlisle." He muttered. I began to guess the reason for emotional roller coaster. He'd always been charismatic, could he somehow control emotions?

Carlisle gave him a forgiving smile and turned to me. "Now, does anyone feel like explaining what's going on?"

Everyone looked at Jasper. Jasper looked at me. I groaned internally, but was saved when the woman beside Carlisle spoke up.

"Hold on, Edward should here this too."

Rosalie scoffed, "Don't bother Esme, he's to wrapped up in his misery to care about anything else."

Esme sent her a reproving glance, but didn't rise from her place.

I couldn't help myself this time. "How many of you _are_ there?" I exclaimed.

Carlisle smiled, understanding my astonishment. "Seven, for now."

Emmet shifted in his seat, "So, back to the explanation."

I looked at Jasper and he growled slightly, but began explaining. I was surprised at how much he knew, Celeste wasn't joking when she'd said they talked a lot. I didn't have anything to add to the conversation until Jasper got his parting with Celeste. He covered everything from their overprotective and sometimes violent father, to the motherly care with which Celeste took to her role as an older sister.

When he had finished, I told him where Celeste and I had eloped to and how we'd ended up in the Union army. I told him about the vampire that had hunted and changed me. I also told him about her getting shot and that I'd changed her. I finished with a brief summary of Jasper's siblings and why Celeste and I had come in the first place.

When we'd finished our joint tale, no one spoke. Jasper seemed much calmer knowing that his sister was alive, in a figurative sense at least. I was still fairly certain I was a least going to get a pounding for putting her anywhere near the situation in the first place, but I knew he wouldn't kill me now. Hopefully.

While I was still waiting for the others to speak, Alice sucked in a breath. Her eyes glazed over and Jasper snapped to concerned attention. A vampire with bronze hair appeared at the foot of the stairs, I assumed it was Edward, as her body went ridged.

* * *

AN: I think you guys can tell where this story is headed, not much to say today, just that i hope you enjoyed it. Thank's to everyone who's reviewed.

Review if you feel so lead, the next chapter will be up in a little while!

colonelZ


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get out a new chapter, but school just started and it's been a major pain in the rear. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this new chapter, you get to see a new side to Celeste, and Bella enters the plot! Enjoy,

**Disclaimer: if i owned Twilight i wouldn't be waisting my time writing fan fiction. **(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Celeste's POV

I waited impatiently for the gas tank of my motorcycle to fill. I scowled in annoyance at the one draw back of my Honda, high gas mileage but a small gas tank. I couldn't wait to leave; the smell of the air born fumes was making me want to hurl.

My head shot up as a truck pulled into the gas station. It was obscenely loud, but even I had to admit it had a certain charm. My gas problems suddenly didn't seem so bad. My still heart went out the human driving the beast.

I watched, somewhat amused at the irony as a petite human girl hopped out of the cab. She stumbled slightly, cursing under her breath as she headed inside the convenient store. My curiosity got the better of me, and I whistled to myself softly as I hung up the nozzle and walked casually inside. I was more than desperate for entertainment.

I walked up to the cashier, deciding to pay inside. I was still waiting on my change when the human came out of the bathroom. She stumbled slightly, but caught herself on the edge of a shelf. Her attention drifted out the window as she righted herself and she left loose and involuntary gasp. I followed her gaze to see three vampires walking casually towards her truck.

I laughed, I knew those vampires. My topaz eyes gleamed with excitement as I thought of the fun I could have the new arrivals.

Felix, Demetri, and Alec of the Volturi: the ultimate adrenaline high. I was probably the only vampire who didn't become scared stiff when they were with in a mile of me.

The human must have heard me laugh, because her eyes flickered up to my face and her brown eyes widened in horror. I grinned at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm not with them."

She let out a sigh of relief and relaxed to a point I didn't think was possible. This human was strange. Both of us looked out the window again. I growled under my breath. The goons had paused at my bike, noticing my inhuman sent. They glanced at one another, before Alec reached over and a metallic ripping sound reached my sensitive ears. I watched as the fuel I had just put into my beloved vehicle ran quickly down its sides from the gaping hole in the gas tank.

Crud. They thought I was with her. I groaned internally and looked at the human. She was hiding behind a shelf, obviously trying to remain calm. Pity and thoughts of revenge rolled over me as I came to a sudden decision.

I was already involved. It would be hard to convince the Volturi that my appearance had been merely coincidental, why not help the kid and get some excitement out of it in the process? Maybe I could even land a punch on Alec for what he'd done to my bike.

I walked over to the girl, who was very close to hyperventilating. I lowered my face to her eyelevel, catching her gaze. If I was going to help her, she needed to stop freaking out. "Calm down."

She attempted to do as she was told, and eventually she managed a somewhat calm state of mind. I straightened up and looked out the window. The three henchmen were still hanging casually beside her truck. The human poked her head out from behind the shelf to look out the window. She shuddered as she saw the sight that awaited her at her truck. She noticed my bike, which had magically gotten two a flat tires since I'd last looked.

I growled.

She glanced at me, hearing my growl, and took a step back, fearing my anger. She looked at my eyes, which I'm sure were flat black by now, and took another hasty step back, nearly tripping in the process.

I took a few seconds to calm myself. I loved that bike. Volturi or not, those goons would face my wrath. As I took several deep breaths, I began to wonder just how much the human knew. She had recognized the Volturi, not to mention could obviously tell the meaning of my eye colors. I exhaled sharply one last time and a plan began forming in my head.

I turned to the girl, who was still eyeing me apprehensively. I grinned wryly at her. "Well, looks like I have no choice but to help you now."

She looked back at me, astonished and skeptical. I didn't blame her. I laughed; she definitely wore her thoughts on her face. I gave her a reassuring smile and held out a gloved hand. "Shall we?"

She looked at my hand, then at my face, and then grasped my hand. "Sure." I guess she'd figured that even if I betray her, she was still just as dead as she would be by not trusting me.

I pulled her out the back door of the store, masking our scents as best I could. We strolled along the back wall casually and veered off to enter the woods. I walked through the trees until we had a good view of Felix, Alec and Demetri. I stopped to stare at them. It looked as if they hadn't noticed our absence, or were ignoring it, knowing we were still just in the woods. Stupid, overconfident, stuck-up goons.

I looked back at my beloved bike and grimaced as I thought of the sacrifice I was about to make. I ignored the trembling human next to me as I let go of her hand. My focus was only for the liquid that glimmered in the sunless light in the places where it had collected in the crevices of the engine.

I let a century and a half of bottled up fury and suppressed anger wash over me as my heated glare intensified. I let all of the emotion go in a single breath as the gas caught fire.

The Volturi scattered, running from the flames. The girl next to me was still staring open mouthed at the growing inferno as I swung her gently onto my back and took off into the woods, laughing as I ran. The terrified faces of the Volturi were forever imprinted in my mind, and it brought me an amazing amount of glee.

* * *

AN: Yeah, so Celeste is very much a thrill seeker. During the first chapters, she was in the middle of a war and for her it was like too much of a good thing, which is why she acted differently back then.

So anyway, please review (because it makes me happy and i appreciate people's comments) Flames are accepted as long as the flamers accept colorful replies.

colonelZ


	6. Chapter 6

Wahooo! New chapter! Wow, i'm doing a lot better with updating this story than i am with Fang of the North. Which still isn't very good, sorry, pre-cal's been taking up most of my time.

This chapter is pretty much in Parker's pov. And i warn you, there is more than likely oocness ahead.

Enjoy!

oh yeah, **Disclaimer: If i were the owner of Twilight...well, i can't think of anything clever or funny to say so, I don't own Twilight! **

(edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Parker's POV

Edward swore in about fifteen different languages.

"They found her." Horror washed through the room, even Jasper's calm mask was shattered.

Alice suddenly gasped, her body going ridged for the second time in two minutes. Edward snapped to attention, a small glimer of hope in his expression.

Everyone looked at Alice as she saw the rest of her vision. "Another vampire found her and helped out." She said with an astonished tone. "Someone turn on the TV; I saw a gas station go up in flames in my vision, that's bound to make the news. We might be able to figure out where they are."

Emmet jumped up and immediately turned on the television set.

Jasper's head shot up. "What vampire would stand up against the Volturi?"

"The Volturi?!" I stared at him in horror.

Carlisle decided to explain for my benefit. "Long story short: Edward fell in love with a human. The Volturi, through a series of misunderstandings, found out about her. They gave us time to change her, and we agreed we would, but they've showed up to check on her before we had the chance to alter her mortality."

Esme finished. "We let her drive off on her own, hoping to play it off as though she were already a vampire and just out hunting when the Volturi showed up."

I stared at them, completely confused. "Why did you think they would come straight here without Demetri looking for her?"

Carlisle patiently clued me in. "Bella is an extraordinary human. There are very few vampire powers that will work on her. We thought that Demetri's gift would be useless; obviously we were wrong in that assumption."

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back against the couch. I ignored the news report that had just come on about the spontaneous gas fire. I didn't need to listen, chances were I knew more than they did anyway.

Fire coming from nowhere, a vampire helping a human and deliberately going against the Volturi in doing so…I directed my attention towards Alice. "The Vampire in your vision, shaggy blonde hair, wearing all black, animal-blood drinker and female, right?"

She looked at me, surprised. "How did you know?"

I sighed and put my elbows on my knees as I rubbed my temples with my fingers. This could quite possibly be the worst situation Celeste had ever gotten herself into. "An unlucky guess." I answered absently. I was already seeing Celeste in my thoughts, recalling everything about her as I reached out to try and connect with her mind.

Edward broke my concentration. "You know her?"

I looked up at him, a little peeved at the distraction.

"The girl you're thinking of, she's the same one I saw in Alice's vision. Who is she?"

Saw…? Oh. Another power, was this a gifted coven or what? "Mind reader?"

He nodded and I sighed. "It's Celeste."

"Would she have helped out a random human?" Jasper asked, more than a little worried. "I always knew Celeste was a bit of a thrill seeker at times, but this…" he didn't need to finish his thought.

Emmet was suddenly interested. "Could she have killed one of the Volturi?"

I chuckled darkly. "She probably just wanted a distraction, that, or they did something to her bike. That would be more than enough for her to blow up a gas station."

"How would she light an entire gas station on fire with no one noticing?" Emmet pressed on, more interested in the pyrotechnics than he should be.

I grinned. "Celeste has a rather unusual power…one that makes her more dangerous than most."

Edward and Carlisle each raised an eyebrow as I paused. Even Rosalie looked slightly interested.

"She can create fire spontaneously. She can only control it when she's angry, but she can never be burned by it."

Jasper chuckled. "Only Celeste would have a power like that. You must be the most whipped vampire to ever walk the earth."

I laughed. "Pretty much. I definitely don't want to make her angry, I might end up as ashes."

"Is there anyway you can get in touch with her?"

I turned my head to look back at Edward, "Of course, what do you want to tell her?"

"Tell her to bring Bella here, if she can. If she can't, I'll meet her somewhere."

"Okay." I turned away from him and leaned back into the couch. I closed my eyes and let thoughts of Celeste fill my head. I called out to her with my mind, establishing a connection with her thoughts.

She replied immediately, in an irritated tone. "What?"

"Don't what me. I just saw the news." My tone reflected hers.

"So?"

"So I know all about your little fireworks display."

I heard her give a mental sigh, frustrated with being caught. "Fine, I blew up a gas station. Anything else?"

"Bring Bella here."

"How did you know-"?

"Your brother happened to be in Port Angles and saw me. Before I knew it, I was being shoved into a car and taken to meet a coven of seven vampires. One of which seems to be missing a girlfriend."

"Wow, small world. So, Alice saw our little escape in a vision?"

"How did you know-"?

She cut me off. "Bella started freaking out a little bit when I stopped to rest. It wasn't hard to piece certain things together, even if she is the weirdest human I've ever seen."

"Oh. So can you bring her here?"

"That depends. Where's 'here'?"

I sent her a picture of the house from my memories. She was silent for a moment.

"I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes." She said finally, "But the goons may be right behind me."

"Gotcha, See you in a few."

"Wait, I have to ask. How did your reunion with your 'loving' brother-in-law go?"

I recognized the amusement in her voice as she tried to picture how our meeting would have gone. I growled at her and broke the connection. I could have died at the hands of her brother and she found it funny?

I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward, along with the rest of his family, was starring at me quizzically. "Telepath?" He asked.

I nodded.

Everyone else looked slightly less confused.

"She'll show up in fifteen to twenty minutes, with or without the Volturi." I calmly recounted the result of my conversation for the benefit of those who hadn't been listening in. Privacy in this house must be non-existent.

Esme looked at me, clearly impressed. "You're telepathic? That must come in handy."

I nodded in agreement. "It does. But it gives me a massive headache, so I only use it when I absolutely have to." Like when Celeste runs off to get her adrenaline fix, I added in my head.

Edward snorted in amusement.

* * *

AN: Yes, i know Edward would probably be a whole lot more annal about all this but it's my story and if he were being as annal as he normally is, i wouldn't have much of a plot.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think, flames are excepted as long as flamers except colorful replies.

colonelZ


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! New chapter! I feel proud of myself, all three of my stories have been updated in less than a month. This is truly an awe inspiring feat.

Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter (which wasn't many, but still, thanks to those who did)

Not much to say...so here's the next chapter!

oh, yeah. **Disclaimer: What do you think?**

(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Celeste's POV

I watched, wide-eyed, as the human had a mental breakdown in front of me. The Volturi had seemingly lost track of us in the confusion of the explosion, but I was still keeping my ears eyes and nose open.

We were safe, for now, and hiding out in a clearing a hundred miles north of Forks. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion, trying to understand the girl's rant. This was the last time I would ask a human the simple question: "So, what's the story?"

From the incoherent babble sprouting from the petite girls lips, I'd managed to piece together most of it. She had a vampire boyfriend, who didn't feed on humans, and lived with a coven in Forks, Washington. Last Spring, they'd had a run in with the Volturi and the royal clan had given the family a certain amount of time to change Bella (the human) into a vampire.

Her boyfriend had procrastinated, because for some reason most vampire powers didn't work on her and so they'd assumed the Volturi wouldn't be able to find her. Alice, a psychic vampire in the coven, had seen the Volturi coming and so Bella had gone off on her own to hide, on the over all assumption that the goons wouldn't be able to find her.

So now, there was apparently an inter-species war hinging on the outcome of this entire situation. I rubbed my temples…when did werewolves come into this?

It was very, very confusing. This human was beyond nuts.

As I watch Bella pace back and forth in the clearing, I felt the familiar sensation of someone probing into my thoughts. I groaned. Parker…

I briefly calculated the chances he'd been watching the news in the last half hour. That gas station would be all over CNN.

"What?" I asked, hoping he was just wondering what was taking me so long.

"Don't what me. I just saw a gas station go up in flames on the news." He seemed irritated and cranky.

"So?" Maybe he was just testing me.

"So it's got your name written all over it." Or not, he knew.

I mentally sighed. I hated being caught, besides, what was the big deal? It's not like anyone died. "Fine, I blew up a gas station. Anything else?"

"Bring Bella here."

"How did you know-"?

"Your brother happened to be in Port Angles and saw me. Before I knew it, I was being dragged off to meet of coven of seven vampires. One of which seems to be missing a girlfriend."

Ah, so he'd run into Jasper. What a show that must have been. "Wow, small world. So, Alice saw our little escape in a vision?"

"How did you know-"?

"Bella started freaking out a little bit when I stopped to rest. It wasn't hard to piece certain things together, even if she is the weirdest human I've ever seen." Understatement of the century.

"Oh. So can you bring her here?"

"That depends. Where's 'here'?"

A picture of a house flooded my vision, I studied it for a few minutes, memorizing the surrounding woods, and making sure I could find it. My senses caught a whiff of Demetri somewhere up wind of me and I tensed.

"I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes." I said finally, "Though I warn you, the goons may be right on my heels."

"Gotcha, See you in a few."

"Later…wait, I have to ask. How did your reunion with your 'loving' brother-in-law go?" I snickered aloud, imagining the confrontation that must have taken place.

I felt Parker terminate the link as Demetri's scent was blown out of the clearing.

Grinning deviously I leapt up from the ground. Something exciting was about to happen; my entire body could feel it. I sauntered at a human pace over to Bella, who was now leaning up against a tree trying very hard to calm down. I truly felt sorry for her, it must be nerve wracking, being in her position.

I bent down to her eye level, silently drawing her attention. She looked at me expectantly. "We have to go." I told her, "I'm supposed to take you back to the house, Edward will be waiting there."

She eyed me suspiciously, not sure if she should trust me with the location of the house. She was still suspicious? Clearly she hadn't had good experiences with vampires outside of her coven. Speaking of which, the scents of certain Volturi guards wafted past my nose again, much closer now.

I grinned mischievously at her, "Don't worry, I all ready know where it is. I'll explain everything later, but right now we have Volturi goons that are closing in on our scent, and fast."

The last bit got her attention. She nodded and grasped my out stretched hand. I pulled her to her feet and was about to sling her onto my back when I noticed she was starring at my hand with a confused look on her face.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, questioningly. "What?"

Bella looked at me quizzically, "You're not cold."

My grin grew. I dropped her hand as I took a few steps back. "That's because of my power." I informed her as I felt familiar excitement and fury run through my veins.

I snapped my fingers and in milliseconds was holding a small, self-contained fireball in the palm of my hand. Bella looked like she was about to faint. I laughed. "Don't worry, I can control it. It's a complicated power, but like I said I'll explain later. Right now we seriously need to leave." I wasn't sure the Volturi had seen my demonstration or not.

"Right." Bella agreed whole-heartedly. I put out the fireball and slung her onto my back. We took off into the woods, excitement building inside me as the wind ripped around my body.

* * *

AN: Yeah, Celeste will do anything for a thrill.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you will all review! (not that that's going to happen but a girl can dream)

Again, not much to say, just expect a new chapter soon...although just how soon is directly dependant on how many reviews I get...seriously, I have a formula and everything. (hey, pre-cal has to be put to **some **use.)

colonelZ


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ugh, wow, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. My eternal apologies to you all. Anyway, now that I _finally_ have a new chapter up, I would appreciate it if you would give it a read and a review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on the story thus far, and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through the lack of updates.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..just like I don't own a lot of things that I wish I did, but sadly don't.**

(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Celeste's POV

I hadn't been running for five minutes when the scent of the Volturi floated through my nostrils again, this time in a much higher concentration. If I were human I would have had a heart attack. There were _more_ of them, and one of the scents smelled terrifyingly familiar. But I shook it out of my system. It couldn't be, besides I'd only smelled it once as a new born.

I concentrated again on the potency of the smells. I couldn't tell if they'd caught up with us, or had run through here a minute ago. I growled; I didn't have time to deal with all of them. I couldn't fight with Bella on my back. Apprehension filled my body without my permission. Parker was going to freak.

Parker's POV

I was sitting on the front porch with Jasper, Emmet and Edward when it hit me. An unshakable fear wracked my body. Jasper and Edward looked at me warily as I stood up, looking towards the woods.

I knew this feeling. I didn't feel it often, but it was unmistakable. My connection with Celeste allowed me to feel what she was feeling in moments when her own emotions were too strong to contain. She was terrified.

Alice appeared on the porch. "They're almost here."

Emmet sniffed the air experimentally. "Really? I don't smell them."

I growled as my attention focused on a section of the woods. She would come from that direction; I could feel it. Sure enough, the object of all my affections burst through the trees not a minute later.

Edward jumped up, running towards her as she crossed the yard faster than I'd ever seen her move. She skidded to a stop and gently handed the brunette human on her back over to him. I couldn't help but smile as he held her close, whispering in her ear. The girl held onto him tightly almost sobbing with worry and relief.

I looked away, finding my own love. She grinned at me as she ran up onto the porch, her fear vanishing.

"Sorry I'm late, Hun." She said quietly as she threw her arms around my neck.

I sighed with relief at her obvious good humor. "Just don't scare me like this again." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her as close as I could.

She laughed softly as she nuzzled her way further into my chest. "No promises."

I groaned. Of course. Give her a week to get over this one and she'd start ticking off werewolves.

She laughed louder and pulled away gently. I let her go as she took a step back and turned to face the woods.

Edward picked up Bella and ran past us, into the house as the others joined us outside. We stepped out into the yard, waiting for the Volturi.

Celeste's POV

I glanced at the coven around me as Edward reappeared. There were seven of them, Jasper and his mate along with two other couples and Edward. I grinned at Jasper. I was ecstatic that he'd found someone to be with, heck he'd found a whole coven. I was glad that my little brother had found a good family; he deserved it after the colossal failure ours had been.

I shook my head lightly and focused on the task at hand. I sniffed the air. They should have been here by now.

Jasper's mate gasped quietly and we all looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over and her body was stiff, Jasper's hand was placed gently on her shoulder. So that was Alice.

Her eyes cleared and she and Edward swore. I raised an eyebrow at them both.

"They're going for help." Edward stated calmly as he could. Ah, that explained the extra scents I smelled in the woods. I mush have run across the path of their back up. Edward looked at the vampire behind me, "What should we do, Carlisle?"

I turned to see Carlisle staring contemplatively into the woods. "How many more are there going to be?"

Alice answered him. "Five more, eight all together."

Jasper growled. "Those aren't good odds."

The gorgeous vampire next to the big one rolled her eyes. "I don't supposed we could just change her now and be done with it."

"No!" Edward roared at her. I raised an eyebrow. Why did he have such an adverse reaction to that? It seemed like a good idea, actually.

I looked back and forth between the two as they glared at each other. I was about to say something to break the tension when Parker spoke up.

"It's still nine to eight, we have a good chance. I say we just fight them."

I gaped at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. It's not like you or I can avoid this. Besides, it's been a long time since I've done anything but try to keep you out of trouble."

I grinned at him, I was rubbing off on the prude after all. "Nice to see you're finally being something other than a pansy." Jasper laughed quietly as Parker glared at me.

"I am not a pansy." He muttered defiantly.

I laughed, pulling him into a hug. The look on his face was far too cute. "I know, Parker, I know."

He smiled lovingly at me, pulling me closer.

Jasper growled at us.

I glared at him. "Oh calm down. Don't get your panties in a wad, little brother."

The big vampire next to him snickered. He opened his mouth to say something but Jasper cut him off.

"Don't even think about it Emmet."

I laughed at them both, turning around in Parker's arms. "So, Jasper, care to introduce me to your family?"

Jasper smiled at me and nodded apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot."

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously."

Emmet laughed, "Jasper, are you sure she's your sister?"

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Unfortunately. Everyone, this is Celeste. Celeste, this is Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward." He introduced, pointing to each on in turn.

I smiled politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Wow, you're being polite, it must be a sign of the apocalypse." Parker snorted.

"Shut up, Parker."

Alice brought us all back to focus. "They're here." I scowled, the Volturi had to ruin everything.

Edward growled as he turned to face the woods. Not two seconds later, seven Volturi stepped out onto the lawn.

They spaced them selves strategically on the edge of the woods facing us. The Cullens moved to mirror them. I stayed where I was, smiling when Parker wrapped his arms around me gently from behind.

Carlisle addressed them, asking what they wanted, knowing full well what the answer was.

They answered him politely, a hint of hostility entering their voices as they demanded the girl.

I wasn't really listening to their conversation. My focus was on the way they held themselves. Their postures indicated that they didn't see us as much of a threat, but nor did they particularly mind fighting with us. They stood ready and waiting for a fight they expected to come.

I attempted to listen back into their conversation, but quickly got bored again. Why did it take so frickin' long for two groups of people to start fighting when the whole crowd knew it was coming?

My attention focused back on our opposition, this time on their formation as a whole. I began trying to think of strategies they might be planning to use.

The familiar probe of Parker's gift invaded my consciousness as his arms tightened around me. I cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's going to start soon." He said quietly in my head.

"I know. Are you nervous?" I glanced up at his face to find his eyes closed in concentration. He hadn't done any fighting since the Civil War.

"A little," he answered honestly, "but I'll get over it. What do you think they'll try to do first?"

I shrugged mentally. "I don't know for sure. There are several possibilities. My guess, though, would be that they're going to go for Emmet and Edward first. They seem to be angled towards the two of them. And will they stop talking all ready?"

Parker laughed in my head. "Celeste, they've been talking for less than a minute."

I groaned silently. "Only a minute? It seems like forever."

Parker nuzzled my neck, trying to hide his laughter. "You have the worlds shortest attention span, you know that?"

He terminated the link before I could snap at him. He turned his attention towards the Volturi; they had stopped talking. Now it was just a question of who would make the first move.

The Volturi shifted and I grinned.

_Now it begins_.

* * *

AN: Okay, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will begin the fighting (I promise). The story's almost done, only about two or so more chapters left! Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed on the story and kept up with it.

Now, if you would be so kind: REVIEW.

Please.

colonelZ


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello! I'm back! (finally) I know most people have probably totally forgotten about this story by now.

ANYWAY This chapter contains the long awaited fight scene! So please read it and tell me how I did. (This means you have to review, people) It's all in Celeste's POV, and probably will be for the remainder of the story, only one or two more chapters left.

Also, I want to know if anyone is interested in a prequel. It would be about Celeste, Parker and Jasper while they were still human and what happened with their Dad and more about their siblings. If you want one, please let me know, because I'm not going to write it unless people are going to read it.

On with the story. **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and actually I left out Alec's power in this because I wrote the first half before I finished Breaking Dawn (so don't kill me)**

(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Celeste's POV

Felix and Alec dove towards Emmet, growls ripping from their throats. Emmet met them halfway, Rosalie at his side.

That was all it took for the rest of us to start moving. We branched out, attacking our silently chosen opponents. I grinned internally as I danced toward Demetri, leaving Parker to take on another goon. I bowled into him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

I flipped over gracefully and charged again, a grin plastered onto my face. He growled menacingly and met me halfway, throwing kicks and punches as he tried to get a hold of my form so he could rip me apart.

I didn't really pay attention to what the others where doing. I was having too much fun. However weird it may be to say that, I was. Besides, I had faith in my companions. Jasper and Parker especially.

Demetri snarled as I dashed out of his reach again. "You know something, Blondie?"

Blondie? Oh this conversation wasn't going to end well. I snarled as Alec headed started toward me from behind, slipping away from Emmet and Rosalie, who where close to finishing off Felix.

"Hey, Blondie, I'm talking to you."

I growled in the back of my throat. "Well, you picked a wonderful time for a conversation."

He grinned, and dove toward me again. "I think it's a perfect time. You see, you're pretty good at this Blondie. It's a shame you're on the wrong side. I'm sure if you wanted to cross the line, we could find a place for you. You could even stay in my room." He winked at me.

I've never snarled at someone with that much malice in my entire life. I rushed at him. No more playing around, he was a dead man…vampire.

Something collided with me, knocking me out of the air. I'd forgotten about Alec.

I twisted in his grip as he lifted me off the ground, feral complaints ripping from my throat. There was no way these idiots were going to take me down.

Before I could try and turn around and scratch his eyes out, something smashed into Alec, tearing him from my body and tackling him to the ground in one swift movement.

Demetri stared, wide-eyed, as Parker ripped Alec to pieces. A few of the others had also stopped to look. It was the first fatality of the fight.

He stood up and glared at Demetri as he walked towards me. I just stared at him in amazement, dumbfounded at the sudden display of violence. I grinned slowly, my mind picking up speed. I hadn't seen him fight like that since the Civil War.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. His face buried into my back with his eyes glaring sharply over my shoulder at Demetri. The man looked like a child defending his favorite toy.

"Stay the hell away from my wife asshole."

I'm not sure whose face was more priceless. Parker's, Demetri's, or Jasper's.

Demetri recovered quickly and rushed toward Parker and I, Parker met him half way and I growled under my breath. Bastard. He took my fight.

I saw Jane going after Jasper out of the corner of my eye. I grinned, and let my anger take over. Fire sprouted from my hands and I lit the separated remains of Alec on fire as I sprinted toward Jane.

Alice pulled Jasper out of the way as I dashed under his shoulder, catching Jane in the stomach. She screeched at me as we traded blows for a few short seconds. It didn't take long for pain to rip through my body. Even with my pain threshold I sank to my knees.

But Jane was already burning, and the pain ended quickly.

Emmet knocked me over as I got up; he yelled a strangled 'sorry' as he rolled by. He and Edward were in the middle of a four-way wrestling match between two of the goons. I snarled after them as I stood up again, feeling Parker's thoughts intruding on mine.

"Are you okay?"

I scowled. "No, I'm a burning pile of ashes."

"Celeste, please don't joke about that."

I felt guilty as I heard the distress in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off."

He chuckled softly. "I know," and I felt the link disappear.

I looked around, searching for another opponent. I scowled when I realized everyone was pretty much taken. The fight had started off nine to seven. Parker had dispatched Alec, and I'd taken care of Jane. Emmet and Rosalie had ripped Felix to shreds after Alec had left to attack me.

That left nine to four.

Wait…started off with seven? Hadn't Alice said there would be eight?

I sniffed the air and glanced around. I ran through the faces I'd seen as they'd stood calmly on the lawn. Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Santiago, Corin, Renata…still just seven? I thought harder, it didn't seem like Alice was the type of person to be wrong. There had to be someone missing, there was no way the Volturi went up against the Cullen's with the odds against them; they had to have an ace in the hole hidden somewhere.

I sniffed the air again, this time looking for any unfamiliar scent, someone not on our original greeting party. I stiffened when I found it followed the path of another, more human scent.

"Edward!"

He stopped and looked up at me. His eyes widened and he snarled as he read my thoughts. I wasn't a mind reader, but even I knew we were thinking the same thing.

How had we missed that?

Edward took off, racing into the woods. I followed close behind, the fire in my veins leaking onto my fingertips.

Edward and I tore through the forest, following the scent. We were running faster than the unnamed vampire had, slowly catching up.

We slowed down as we approached the clearing, trying to be as silent as possible. The vampire was standing in the middle, talking with Bella. They were arguing about something.

I almost laughed. What a fantastic human. She had managed to sidetrack the goon, and bought us some time.

I glanced at Edward, telling him my plan in my head. He nodded, but his eyes were only for Bella. I smiled to myself; they were so in love.

I circled around to the south side of the clearing, until I was right behind Bella. I crouched down, glancing at Edward to make sure nothing had changed. He gave me a short nod and I lunged.

I jumped over Bella and collided with the vampire at the waist, knocking him to the ground. I was up on my feet in an instant, ready to attack again.

He snarled as he stood, realizing that Bella was gone. The moment I'd moved, so had Edward. He'd scooped up Bella and run, the unknown goon had no hope of catching them now.

He turned towards me, furry in his eyes. "That wasn't very nice you know. I don't like it when people take away my meals."

I snarled in return. "Sorry, but you can't get everything you want."

He laughed, and it sent a shiver down my spine. There was something about him that threw me off. I would never admit it allowed but he terrified me and I was suddenly wishing desperately Parker would come to fight with me.

The vampire cocked his head to side, thinking about something. His face lit up as he remembered. "I know you! You're that girl he was so in love with." He laughed some more. "You're the reason I let him live you know. A love like yours doesn't come around every century, even in the vampire world. I wanted to see what it would do to him if he wasn't able to be with you. But, apparently he somehow found the self-control to change you. A minor set back, easily fixed."

I took a half step backwards, my whole body recoiling in recognition. My fight or flight instinct, so securely set on fight was now pointing in firmly in the opposite direction. I knew who it was now: the vampire who had hunted and changed Parker. "Gaston."

Gaston grinned, stepping forward.

I was both murderously angry and more terrified than I had ever been in my entire existence.

* * *

AN: dum dum dum...weren't expecting that now were you? Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think and whether or not you're interested in a prequel via the purple button bellow.

colonelZ


	10. Chapter 10

After days of trying to come up with a suitable excuse for you all, I've failed miserably. So, I'm resorting to the honest truth: School sucks and I'm lazy.

Anyway, this is the LAST chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and stuck with it through all of my inconsistencies. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

(Edit: This chapter's contents were updated 08-26-09)

* * *

Celeste's POV

I lunged at him, but he was quicker on his feet. I howled in agony as he collided with me, forcing me backwards into the trees. I tore at his skin, desperately trying to get him off of me.

He snarled at me, and his hands clasped around my throat. He forced my head into the dirt, trying to crush my neck instead of cut off the airflow. I gagged and pulled at his arms, I gave up when my efforts earned me nothing but a laugh.

I snarled at him. I refused to be mocked. I elbowed him in the face, satisfied with the resounding crunch that followed. He let go of me, and I wasted no time in retreating to the shadows.

I coughed as quietly as I could, massaging my bruised neck. My head was killing me.

"That wasn't very nice." Gaston grunted as he pushed his broken nose back into alignment. I started. _I_ wasn't being nice? He was the homicidal, emotional torture freak.

Where the hell was Parker?

I couldn't afford to get cocky here, not with someone so dangerous. I tried to swallow the fear in my chest, feeling the backlash of self-loathing when I realized I was quaking in terror. I hated being scared; it made me feel like I was human again.

I snapped my fingers; it was time to get serious.

Or not.

I snapped again, trying to summon fury, but all that would come out was panic. My hands didn't even produce a spark.

Gaston tackled me out of nowhere; I hadn't even heard him move. I shrieked, kicking and punching at him one the way down. I tried to use my fire again, reaching down into the depths of my soul for enough anger, but all I could find was fear. Nothing came out, not even a flicker.

Gaston pounded on my frame, and I did my best to block him. I tore at his eyes and face, willing to take any cheap shot I was handed. He latched on to my wrists, bending my arms around behind my head. I heard the bones crack even before I felt the pain.

I couldn't get out from under him and his physical strength was far beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve.

I was fucking screwed.

Parker's POV

She was in pain. She was terrified, and she was in pain. I snarled as I raced forward, Jasper running along side me. This is what I constantly worked to avoid, this was the one thing I wanted to prevent from happening again. Celeste was in danger, and as soon as I got to her, someone was going to die.

Jasper, gave me a confused look out of the corner of his eye. "What's going on?"

I bit out the answer. "She's in pain."

He growled and picked up his pace. "Can you talk to her?"

"No, I'm too angry." I was half expecting him to try and calm me down with his unique powers, but he didn't. He just nodded and stared straight ahead. I half smiled to myself. No wonder they got along so well, Jasper always seemed to understand.

A vaguely familiar scent wafted through my nose, mixed with Celeste. I hit the brakes, stirring up dirt and gravel as I skidded to a stop, unnatural panic spreading through me.

Jasper stopped as quickly as he could, turning back to give me a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

I swallowed hard. "It's Gaston."

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The vampire that changed me. We're in deep shit." I didn't like to curse. But there really wasn't a better word to describe the situation.

Jasper stayed quiet for a minute, sorting through our options. He sniffed the air a few times, and then glanced back to the house. "Can you reach Emmet?"

I looked at him blankly for a spilt second, wondering why Jasper would want to send one of his family members to impending doom. He just raised an eyebrow at me, and I realized Emmet might be able to match Gaston in his unnatural strength. I nodded at Jasper, feeling a little less anxious. Maybe with the three of us…

Celeste's POV

Gaston was back to crushing my neck again. He'd thrown me into a few trees, tossing me around the clearing like he was beating up a rag doll. He seemed fond of slow deaths.

I still couldn't summon fire, and I was losing hope by the second. Where was Parker? Or Jasper? For the first time I wished I had Parker's telepathy instead of my own gift.

Gaston laughed above me, and finally decided he'd had enough fun. I was positive it was my last few seconds with a head. I closed my eyes and waited.

A resounding clap of thunder sounded just above my ear and Gaston was gone. My eyes snapped open and I coughed, clutching my throat, I didn't even bother to see what had happed to Gaston. He wasn't killing me and that was all that mattered at the moment.

I rolled over onto my stomach, gasping for air. Unnecessary as it was, I need to reassure myself that my trachea still existed. I straightened out my arms, letting the bones fuse back into place as I executed extensive damage control on my body.

Several feral snarls finally reached my ears and I looked towards the noise. Parker, Emmet and Jasper were fighting with Gaston on the ground. I could have melted in relief. I closed my eyes and leaned back against a nearby tree to wait for my body to heal. Those three were more than welcome to this fight.

After a few minutes of growls and the ear splitting sound of ripping vampire flesh, Parker was in front of me. He took my face in his hands and I lazily opened my eyes. I just stared at him, too tired to move. He scanned my body for any obvious wounds; luckily most of them had already healed.

My head was foggy, and if I could have slept I'd have been out ages ago. But for now, I had to settle with being overly cranky and much less grateful for the whole life saving thing than I should be.

Jasper and Emmet were beside me as well. I inwardly groaned; I wanted my personal-space bubble back. Parker could stay though; Parker could always stay.

"Are you alright?" Emmet asked me.

I hate that question. It's Parker's equivalent of an 'I told you so.'

"Shove it up your ass, Emmet. But, thanks."

Jasper and Parker were chuckling before the words were out of my mouth.

_One Week Later (And epilogue of sorts)_

Parker's POV

Celeste was in one of the worst moods I'd ever seen her in. She'd gone hunting ten times in seven days, and she was still irretable.

She hadn't regained use of her power, nor did she know why she'd lost it, although Carlisle had a few theories. It had created a problem over the past week. (Particularly because Emmet considered her less dangerous and took the opportunity to annoy the crap out of her.)

At first, Celeste was content to just lie around the house, recuperating with the rest of the family. She went shopping with Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward (who was refusing to let Bella out of his sight; we had to call her dad and tell him they were taking a week to go visit colleges).

But now, she was starting to get depressed. All she wanted to do was mope around and sulk. The rest of the Cullens seemed to understand, particularly Edward, but it was driving Jasper and I insane.

On a better note, Jasper didn't seem like he not so secretly wanted to kill me. He was actually being nice to me, which honestly scared me the first few days.

Celeste and Jasper had talked for almost three days straight. Any spare chance they got, they were rattling off things that had happened. Alice was a large part of these conversations too, but I chose to keep my distance. I'd been there for most of Celeste's escapades, both as a vampire and a human, and I was sure to get a retelling of Jasper's life story on the way home.

"Hey, babe."

I glanced up as Celeste sauntered into the library, sliding into my lap when she got close enough. "Hey. What's up?"

She sighed. "Same old, same old. Emmet's making me mad, I'm never going hunting with him again, selfish bastard." Make that eleven times, in seven days.

Jasper snorted, looking up from the book he was reading in the corner. "He's married to Rosalie, it was bound to rub off sooner or later."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Jasper wasn't phased. "Good. And tell your husband to stop going through my sister's things."

Celeste smirked in appreciation. "Thanks."

"I don't know! In about five minutes you're going to be pretty thankful for the nosy part of Emmet." Alice announced her arrival as she danced through the door and into Jasper's lap.

Jasper glanced at her curiously. "Why?"

Alice shook her finger at him. "Can't tell you, it might not work then. Oh, but I do you have to tell you that you're not allowed to actually kill him, Celeste."

"Why? What did he do now?" Celeste was already angry. I became slightly concerned about the fact that I had a ticking time bomb seated in my lap.

"Nothing, just found you underwear."

I stared in horror as Emmet made faces at Celeste from outside the doorway, her underwear on his head like he was four. If Celeste wasn't going to kill him, I was.

Jasper's jaw dropped while Alice giggled and looked at Celeste expectantly. Celeste stared at him, she couldn't decide if she was murderously angry or horribly embarrassed. Either way, if she could have turned redshe would have looked like a tomato. Emmet, in the first mature and self-preserving action of the week, took off like a bat out of hell.

Celeste snarled, leaping up after him and down the hallway, screaming various unrepeatable profanities as she ran. It wasn't until after I heard the resounding crash of her tackling him in the backyard that I noticed the scorch marks.

"Aw, man. Couldn't she have been a little more careful with the walls?"

Alice appeared at my side, beaming. "Aw, don't worry about those, Esme's been wanting to repaint anyway. Besides, Celeste has her power back, aren't you happy?"

Jasper started laughing quietly under his breath; he already knew what I was feeling.

"For her, of course I am. But for my personal safety and my shrinking ability to actually have some sort of say in our relationship? Not really."

"I HEARD THAT!"

I winced and started bolting for the door, but Rosalie cut me off in her flight down the stairs. Probably to rescue her husband from my wife.

"Then tell my husband to get another woman's underwear **off of his head** or I'll take it off at the shoulders!!"

Or not.

* * *

Well, that's all folks! I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think, what I can do better for future stories, whether or not you want a prequel (about Celeste, Parker and Jasper's human years (in my fannon world at least)) and all that jazz.

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Untill my next story (and if you have any ideas for one let me know),

l8er

~colonelZ


End file.
